Missions is Love, Sex, and Fun!
by Naoto Fuyumine
Summary: Gracias a una larga y especial misión, la cual está relacionada directamente con Akatsuki, se van descubriendo secretos en los personajes, ¡y es que son unos pervertidos!.[Futuro lemon],[Yaoi, Yuri e Incesto].Cap. 4 Up!
1. La nueva misión

**Resumen**: Gracias a una misión larga y súper especial, en la cual está involucrado Akatsuki, se van descubriendo secretos en los personajes de esta serie.

Las perversiones de Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura, Temari, Sasuke, entre otros/as (muchos otros/as), sus diferentes pretendientes (que son tanto hombres como mujeres), sus fantasías sexuales y su desesperada necesidad de volverlos realidad (cosa que van logrando en el transcurso de la historia).

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi. Aunque no me enojaría (para nada :P) si para mi cumpleaños (27 de Septiembre) me prestara a Kimimaro-kun, Deidara-san y Temari-chan :3.

Cualquier parecido con algún otro fanfic o con la vida real, es simple coincidencia.

**Advertencias**: Este fanfic contiene lemon (relaciones sexuales). Si eres menor de edad, no lo leas (wow, siempre quise decir eso xD). No obstante, si eres un pervertido/a como yo, y como muchos en [que sé que los hay...a mi no me engañan, adelante, pero absténganse a las consecuencias x3.

**Parejas/tríos/cuartetos**** y stuff (xD)**: Aquí habrá de todo, y cuando digo todo, me refiero a _TODO_ (incesto, yaoi, y si es que se me da la gana, yuri). Incluso hará su (hermosa) aparición Kimimaro y los otros cuatro del sonido. Tendrán SasuSaku, SasuNaru/NaruSasu, KakaNaru, KakaSasu, KakaNaruSasu, NejiTen, NaruSaku, NaruSakuSasu, ShikaTema, ChoIno, KibaHina, KibaSaku, GaaSaku, NejiTema, NaruTema, SasuTema, NejiSaku, KimiSaku, KimiNaru, KimiTema, DeiSaku, DeiTema, SasoSaku, SasoTema, ItaSaku, ItaTema, ItaNaruSasu, y etc. etc.. Como dije antes, todo de todo.

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes están a la par de Shippuuden (la misma edad, apariencia, etc.). Sasuke-baka nunca dejó Konoha para irse con Orochimaru-profanador, Kimimaro y su grupo siguen vivos (aunque los otros cuatro no me interesen), al igual que Gaara, a quien aún no le extraían el Shukaku.

**Missions is Love, Sex, and Fun!**

**Por**: ChandellA

Todos los derechos, izquierdos, arribas y abajos, bien reservados.

Sin más preámbulos, que comience la historia.

* * *

Todo lo que se pudo oír en una 'pacífica' mañana en Konoha, fue un inmenso grito de cierto rubio ojiazul hiperactivo portador del más poderoso demonio. 

-**¡¿Qué es lo que haces despertándome a éstas horas de la mañana, Shikamaru?!**-, se quejó, mientras dejaba salir, a la vez, el más largo de sus bostezos.-**¡¿Tienes alguna idea de la hora que es?!**-, gritó nuevamente, aunque esta vez, con más fuerza, provocando que el ninja perezoso nº1 se tapara sus oídos.

-**Grita más fuerte Naruto, que en la luna no te escucharon**-, dijo de manera sarcástica, sobándose el oído derecho con su mano.-**Lamento venir a despertarte tan temprano, pero Tsunade-sama nos necesita**-le aclaró al rubio volteando su cara hacia un lado, claramente aún molesto por el fuerte grito.

-**¿Tsunade-obaachan¿qué quiere la vieja?**-, preguntó frotándose un ojo mientras volvía a bostezar.

-**Más respeto, baka. Es la Godaime, que no se te olvide**-, volteó su cara hacia el rubio.-**Nos necesita urgentemente...Es todo lo que dijo**-dio la media vuelta, empezó a caminar en dirección a la oficina de la Hokage, y alzando su mano izquierda en señal de despedida, dijo:-**Así que apresúrate si no quieres ver a una ****MUY**** molesta Tsunade**-haciendo énfasis de la palabra.

-**Bueno, bueno...Voy en seguida. Deja que me cambie y parto para allá**-, dijo entrando nuevamente a su casa y cerrando la puerta.

Al estar dentro de su 'acogedor hogar', como él lo llamaba, se dirigió al baño. Éste no era muy grande que digamos. Sólo tenía lo básico: un inodoro, un lavamanos con un pequeño espejo sobre él, y la ducha. Naruto caminó hasta el lavamanos, se paró frente a él, más específicamente frente al espejo, y se miró en este. Según él, su 'situación' era deplorable. Tenía ojeras, los ojos azules entrecerrados, y marcas de saliva seca que salían de su boca.

-_**Genial, me veo estupendo, 'tebayo**_-, pensó, riéndose de sí mismo.

En un acto desesperado por deshacerse de esa imagen, abrió la llave de agua fría, colocó ambas manos bajo el agua, esperó a que éstas se llenaran con una cantidad suficiente de ese líquido vital, y restregó ambas manos contra su cara una y otra vez, dejando también que algunas puntitas de su hermoso cabello rubio quedaran goteando. Volvió a mirarse al espejo, ésta vez, con los ojos abiertos completamente, y sonrió para sí.

-_**Mucho mejor**_-, curvó ambos ojos y puso su cara típica: su cara zorruna.

Terminado esto, se dirigió a su habitación, que para variar, estaba desordenada. Comenzó a desvestirse. Primero se deshizo de su camisa de dormir, dejando al aire un muy voluptuoso y masculino abdomen y, cómo no, si esos casi 3 años de entrenamiento con Ero-senin no eran en vano. Tomó su polera negra y se la puso, seguido de su conocido polerón colores naranja y negro. Acto seguido, se quitó los pantalones de dormir y, bueno...ustedes saben que, a sus casi 16 años de edad, su miembro ya está bastante desarrollado. Tomó sus boxers y se los colocó dejando a la vista un notorio bulto. Luego, tomó sus pantalones anaranjados, y repitió el acto. Sólo le faltaban los zapatos y ya.

-**Ahora sí estoy listo, dattebayo**-, dijo entusiasmado colocándose el zapato izquierdo.

Se puso de pié rápidamente y corrió hacia la puerta, abrió de ésta, y cuando colocó un pié fuera de su propiedad, recordó que faltaba algo muy importante, algo que demostraba que él era un shinobi real.

-_**¡Mi protector!**_-, corrió nuevamente a la habitación y lo tomó con ambas manos. Se paró en frente del gran espejo, y llevó su protector a su frente, haciendo detrás de su cabeza un firme nudo.

-**Ahora ****sí**** que estoy listo**-sonrió zorrunamente, y retomó su caminata hacia la oficina de la Hokage, manteniendo durante todo el camino esa alegre cara que animaba a cualquiera que tuviera la suerte de mirarlo.

Al llegar a la oficina de la Godaime, abrió los ojos de par en par.

-**¡¿Q-Qué hacen todos ellos aquí, Tsunade-obaachan?!**-gritó más fuerte que cuando Shikamaru lo fue a buscar.

-**¡No hagas tanto escándalo, baka!**-, le gritaron _todos_ al unísono.

¡Claro, y es que Naruto no contaba con encontrarse a media aldea dentro de la oficina de la vieja!. Y no sólo eran shinobis de la Aldea Oculta de Konoha, sino que también habían shinobis de la Arena: Temari y Kankuro. Si hubiera sido posible, también estaría presente Gaara, pero como Kazekage de Sunagakure, no le era fácil abandonar el lugar. También estaban Shikamaru, Sakura-chan...

-_**Sakura-chan también está aquí**_-, pensó el rubio, ruborizándose al instante.

...Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kakashi-sensei, Choji, Ino, Sasuke...

-_**Vaya, lo que faltaba. El teme también vino**_-, su expresión cambió a una levemente molesta.

-_**Hmp, usuratonkachi**_-, pensó Sasuke al notar la expresión del portador del Kyuubi.

-**Tsunade-obaachan¿qué sucede aquí?**-, le preguntó Naruto con más calma. La Godaime Hokage sólo lo observaba con suma seriedad de manos cruzadas bajo su barbilla.

Después de que Naruto preguntara, todos los presentes, incluyendo Shizune, miraron con cara de preocupación a Tsunade.

-**Tengo que encomendarlos a todos a ustedes a una misión rango S**-expresó de manera fría, sin cambiar de posición.

La oficina entera quedó en silencio. Todo lo que se podía apreciar de los rostros de los diversos oyentes de ese momento, era que estaban totalmente anonadados por la inesperada noticia.

-**¿U-Una misión de rango...S, Tsunade-sama?**-, Sakura quiso asegurarse de que había oído bien, pero rogaba al cielo, en silencio, que no fuera así, aunque de nada sirvió.

-**Sí, Sakura. Lamentablemente, Akatsuki está empezando a moverse de nuevo, y no podemos permitir que provoquen otro desastre**-terminó la rubia mujer.

-_**Akatsuki...**_-pensaron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Sasuke. Y es que es obvio, después de todo, cuando Naruto aún tenía 12 años, dos temibles miembros de esta terrible organización intentaron llevárselo. Su único objetivo: extraer el Kyuubi y apoderarse de su fuerza; por otra parte, Sasuke sabía perfectamente que cierta personita a quién él quería asesinar por haber hecho lo mismo con todos los de su clan, formaba parte de ésta organización, y ésta era una oportunidad perfecta para poder acabar con él.

-**Tsunade¿estás completamente segura de lo que dices?**-, preguntó el sensei de cabellos plateados. Él también había recordado cierto suceso. No iba a ser nada fácil olvidar que cierto día dos renegados, y uno de ellos proveniente de Konoha, intentaron infiltrarse en la aldea para lograr su objetivo. No es simple olvidarse de la horrible ilusión en la que cayó 'gracias' al Mangekyou Sharingan de Itachi.

-**Me temo que sí, Kakashi**-observó la cara de asombro del Jounin.-**No me queda otra que enviarlos a todos ustedes a realizar esta misión**-.

-**¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer?**-, preguntó un ojiblanco descendiente de uno de los clanes más antiguos de Konoha: el clan Hyuuga.

-**Detenerlos. No permitir que destrocen más aldeas, y no permitir que arrebaten las vidas de más personas inocentes**- alzó un poco la voz la mujer de grandes y voluptuosos senos.

-**Y supongo que pretendes que los detengamos sin provocar nosotros mismos los destrozos en las diferentes aldeas¿no?**-, cuestionó el Nara.

-**No es por nada que te promovieron a Chuunin, Shikamaru**-, le sonrió la Hokage, que se sentía satisfecha y orgullosa de la capacidad de deducción del shinobi.

-**Mendokuse**-, se quejó este. Encontraba que era demasiado problemático acudir a una misión con tanta gente.

-**¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos para cumplir la misión, Tsunade-sama?**-, habló ahora la única mujer del Team Gai y admiradora de la Godaime, Tenten.

-**El tiempo es indefinido, pero mientras antes, mejor**-

-**Ahora entiendo por qué solicitaste la presencia de los tres mejores ninjas de toda la Aldea de la Arena**-, comentó la pelirrosa.

-**Tsunade-sama está segura de que su ayuda será sumamente necesaria en esta misión, por eso fue que solicitó su presencia**-, le explicó la ayudante, Shizune.

-**Aún así, falta uno**-, aseguró el de gruesas cejas, y el que se hace llamar la bestia verde de Konoha: Rock Lee.-**No veo a Gaara-san por aquí**-.

-**No le fue posible venir**-, le dijo la hermana mayor,-**Como Kazekage, lleva una vida muy atareada**-finalizó Temari.

-**Entiendo**-

-**Y bien¿cuándo partimos, 'tebayo?**-, hablaba el rubio, que había salido de su 'trance'.

-_**Naruto...**_-, lo observaba la de ojos jade. Realmente pensaba que Naruto había madurado, y no sólo psicológicamente, sino que también en su físico. Sakura no podía entender cómo es que alguien que hace dos años y medio era tan alocado, 'pequeño' e inmaduro, se había vuelto un hombre tan fuerte, atractivo (y es que su piel morena no pasaba desapercibida) e inteligente. Sakura se ruborizó al darse cuenta de las cosas en las que pensaba.

-**S-Sakura-chan, estás r-roja¿te sucede a-algo?**-, qué raro, no era muy común que Hinata hablara con tantas personas alrededor de ella, pero estaba muy preocupada por su amiga. Sin embargo, Sakura no respondía. Sólo miraba a Naruto, aún ruborizada, y de a poco, en sus labios se notaba una pequeña sonrisa. Sasuke no pasó esto por alto. No sabía por qué, pero le molestaba que mirara de esa manera a su compañero.

-**Hmp**-, fue lo único que musitó.-_**De todas formas¿qué hago yo preocupándome por eso?**_-, pensó luego.

-**Partirán mañana mismo**-, le respondió Tsunade.-**Los líderes del grupo serán Hatake Kakashi, Nara Shikamaru y Hyuuga Neji¿está claro?**-.

-**¡Sí!**-, dijeron todos a la vez.

-**¡Muy bien!, ahora, váyanse a sus hogares y preparen todo, que su viaje comenzará a primera hora**-.

Y en un, dos por tres, la oficina quedó completamente vacía.

_Continuará_.

* * *

Bien, acepto quejas, sugerencias, bofetadas, amenazas de muerte, golpes y...Ok, no es para tanto xD. No creo que me haya quedado tan mal para ser mi primera vez¿o si?. 

Dejen sus reviews, que a ChandellA le gustan bastante :3.

Por cierto, iré actualizando de a poco, porque el colegio, mis trabajos y mis estudios no me dan el suficiente tiempo libre para actualizar diariamente. Aunque como ya se acercan las vacaciones del 18 de Septiembre (aquí en Chile se celebra La Primera Junta de Gobierno en esa fecha), y tendré una semana libre, podré actualizar más seguidito ;L. Por amor a Deidara y Kimimaro (que por cierto, no los comparto :3), ténganme paciencia xD.


	2. La perversión crece

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto son parte y creación de la gran y maestra mente de Kishimoto Masashi. Esto es sólo una adaptación de la verdadera historia por parte de una fan, para fans ;3. Aunque le pediría a este ingenioso caballero que me regale a unos cuantos personajes :L.

**Missions is Love, Sex****, and Fun!**

**Por**: ChandellA.

* * *

Los más prestigiados shinobis de toda Konoha se encontraban en sus humildes hogares preparando absolutamente todo para esta tan importante misión. Algunos pensaban que ésta sería una estupenda oportunidad para tener su tan anhelado momento de gloria si es que la misión resultaba completa y bien hecha, aunque, estaban seguros de que así sería. En otras partes, las madres de éstos adolescentes ninjas lamentaban tal partida. Lamentaban que fueran a dejar su aldea natal para realizar una misión de esa magnitud, y es que conocían a la perfección la organización Akatsuki, bueno, al menos eso creían. De lo que estaban más concientes, es que uno de sus miembros es el tan nombrado y famoso (a la vez, renegado) ninja perteneciente al clan Uchiha: Itachi. Más allá de eso, no sabían. Al menos, algunas familias se sentían seguras al saber que sus hijos/as iban acompañados de Uchiha Sasuke, quien, como siempre lo había sido y, al parecer, siempre lo será, es el shinobi más poderoso e inteligente en la misión. Claro que Nara Shikamaru y, por su puesto, Hatake Kakashi no se quedaban atrás, después de todo, ambos eran Jounins, ninjas de élite, y aunque uno de ellos fuera un completo flojonazo, sabía llevar a cabo a la perfección _todo_ su trabajo. 

Sin embargo, era él el que estaba más lateado con todo esto de la misión.

-**Mendokuse¿no nos podían dar una misión más simple?**-, se quejaba-**Además¿era necesario que TODOS fuéramos?**-se rascaba la cabeza como gesto de molestia-**Estas mujeres lo único que harán 'bien' es crear más y más problemas**-, terminó.

Aunque en el fondo de su aburrido corazón, sabía que esto también serviría para _disfrutar_ en los momentos de 'descanso'.

-_**Qué más da. Tengo que admitir que, después de esos 3 años, se han puesto bastante buenas éstas 'niñas'**_-, pensaba, sabiendo a la perfección que ya no eran sólo unas niñas, sino que eran mujeres hechas y derechas, sin mencionar que su cuerpo había tomado la forma de una mujer adulta, con un físico espectacular. Sus caderas se habían ensanchado, sus piernas eran ahora más largas y lucibles, tomando en cuenta que, gracias a los constantes entrenamientos, tenían fuertes pero no exagerados músculos. Y sus senos...Vaya, sus senos. ¿Podría haber algo mejor que eso?. Habían crecido _lo suficiente_ como para complacer a cualquier hombre en su mayor acto de 'desesperación'. No se podía ni imaginar cómo actuarían en la cama.

Al intentar crear una clara imagen de esto último en su cabeza, Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que su 'amiguito' estaba reaccionando.

-**Mendokuse**-, fue lo único que atinó a decir en ese momento, y de inmediato, borró ese paraíso de kunoichis de su mente. Por mucho que le doliera hacerlo (ya que era capaz hasta de babear con tales imágenes que pasaban por su cabeza), era necesario si no quería ser descubierto en su _terrible_ acto de perversión.

Claro que él no era el único hombre que pensaba eso. Naruto, Sasuke, Choji y otros, estaban en las mismas condiciones aunque, y como era de esperarse, Sasuke se mostraba poco interesado en el tema, pero su 'amigo' parecía decir lo contrario, y vaya que no estaba de acuerdo con la manera de pensar de su dueño. Al parecer, seguía molesto por la mirada que _su_ Sakura había puesto en el hiperactivo rubio. Esperen un momento...¡¿_Su_ Sakura?!. Definitivamente no era él mismo en esos momentos, o al menos eso creía.

Las chicas tampoco perdían el tiempo. Sus mentes también volaban por lo que podría ser su tan anhelado paraíso. Ése era el tema central de conversación entre Sakura e Ino, ya que la última decidió acompañar a su amiga pelirrosada para preparase juntas para esa súper-misión, como la habían denominado.

-**¡Ay, Ino, estoy tan ansiosa!**-exclamaba la kunoichi médico.

-**Cálmate Sakura, no creo que sea nada del otro mundo¿o si?**-le replicaba la rubia.

-**No lo sé Ino, pero algo me dice que esta misión no va a ser igual a las demás**-soltó una pequeña risita.

-**¿Ah si¿y qué te hace pensar eso?**-.

-**Es sólo una corazonada. Oye¿qué opinas de los chicos ahora que están más crecidos y algo más...**_**maduros**_**, si es que entiendes a lo que me refiero?**-continuaba con una sonrisa algo pervertida dibujada en sus labios.

-**¿Ma-maduros?. ¡Sakura¡¿qué clase de cosas te ha enseñado Tsunade-sama?!**-se asustó su compañera por la clase de preguntas que se le ocurría hacer.

-**¿Tsunade-sama?. Jajaja¡nada que no haya aprendido sola!. Además, es algo natural hablar de esto, después de todo, es algo que vive con nosotros¿no?. Es nuestro organismo y nuestras hormonas lo que nos mantiene así¿o me equivoco?**-.

-**Vaya, ha hablado la doctora**-, se burló.-**Sí Sakura, tienes toda la razón**-, le sonrió luego a su amiga.

-**Y bien¿qué piensas de ellos?**-, insistió.

-**Bueno...están bastante guapos. Hay que admitirlo**-,se sonrojó.

-**¿Sobretodo...?**-, quizo que su compañera eligiera a uno de los shinobis que conocían, pero al parecer no le iba a resultar.

-**Sobretodo...¡Ay, Sakura, no me hagas escoger!**-.

-**¡Ajá, lo sabía¡hay más de uno,****¿no?!**-.

-**Pues...Sasuke se puso aún más guapo de lo que era hace 3 años, al igual que Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji...Choji...**-, nombraba uno a uno mientras iba disminuyendo el volumen de su voz, haciendo que el último sonara como un susurro.

-**Disculpa, no te oí bien. ¡¿Dijiste Choji?!**-, se sorprendió.

**-¡¿Eh?!.****¡No, no¡claro que no!**-, nuevamente el rubor subió a sus mejillas, pero esta vez un poco más marcado. Sakura no se percató de ello.

-**Bien, tienes mucha razón, de todas formas. Sobretodo con lo de Naruto...**-, ahora fue el turno de la kunoichi médico de sonrojarse. No pudo evitar cerrar sus puños suavemente y llevárselos a la boca para cubrir su sonrisa.

-**¡No me digas que te estás enamorando de Naruto, frontuda!**-, se sobresaltó Ino.

-**Es que...Naruto ha crecido tanto y...su piel y...sus ojos y...ese cuerpo**-, con cada parte que nombraba, más rojo se acumulaba en sus mejillas. Parecía que fuera a explotar.

-**Ya, ya, baja las revoluciones si no quieres terminar teniendo un sueño erótico en donde tu compañero sea él**-, la miro de reojo.

-**No sería la primera vez, Ino**-.

-**¡¿Qué qué?!**-, se oyó un grito por toda la casa.

-**¡¡¡SSHH!!!,****¡nos van a oír!**-, susurraba exclamando la pelirrosa.

-**¡Lo siento, lo siento!**-, susurró seguidamente.

-**Dime...¿te quedarás a dormir aquí?**-, preguntó a la rubia mientras guardaba su última prenda.

-**Ya tenía todo preparado, y traje mi pijama, así que sip, me quedaré aquí**-, sonrió cerrando los ojos.

-**¡Bien!**-, imitó el gesto.

Después de esto, ambas fueron a cambiarse para poder dormir. Mañana sería un largo día, y no podían estar con falta de energías si es que querían llevar a cabo la misión.

_Continuará._

* * *

¿Y¿les gustó?. Bueno, quería aprovechar para agradecer los hermoshos reviews que me han dejado :3, y como algo general, gracias a todos por esto ;D. 

**sakura-kunoichi**: Que bueno que te haya gustado. Y realmente no sé si van a quedar parejas fijas al final. Como te habrás dado cuenta, son DEMASIADAS parejas, y va a ser algo difícil que quede un SasuSaku, aunque algo puedo intentar ;3.

**kaiserofdarkness**: Ok, ok, ya entendí x'D. No quieres yaoi. Es una verdadera lástima, adoro el yaoi, sobretodo el NaruSasu :baba:. Bueno, voy a ser algo comprensiva y no voy a poner hard yaoi, sólo yaoi suave. Esto es por mis gustos personales, y porque sé que hay users que aman tanto el yaoi como yo. Con respecto al NaruHinaSaku, hhmm...puede ser :superbabosamodeon:. Este trío no me suena nada de mal, pero lo voy a pensar¿si?.

**-ng007-**: OMG¡¿quieres que haga un NaruTen?!. ¡¡¡EEWW!!!. Lo siento amigo/a, pero odio a TenTen con toda mi alma, y definitivamente no puedo hacerle eso a Naruto x'D. De todas formas, me hace muy feliz que te guste la idea ;D.

**celenita**: Wow, realmente tu review me conmueve bastante. ¡Snif¡por fin alguien que entiende la verdadera razón por la que hice este fic!. Lo que quería mostrar era precisamente eso. Cómo son las realidades entre adolescentes en el mundo de hoy, y en el de shinobis, y es que TODOS los humanos tenemos hormonas que a cierta edad enloquecen¿no? ;$.

Entiendo que no quieras yaoi :muertamodeon:. Ok, no x'D. Como ya lo dije, y como tú misma lo planteaste, haré un yaoi suavecito. Con respecto al yuri, aún no sé si lo haré, aunque creo que por pedido de los lectores, más adelante habrá uno (aprecio bastante mi vida y no quiero que me la arrebaten por no poner yuri¿ok? xO).

**DarknessTraveler**: El NaruSasuSaku es algo que NO puede faltar. Es que eso era lo que primero tenían en mente cuando empecé a escribir esto. Por su puesto que vas a tener un lemon de este trío ;).

Muy bien¡hasta el próximo capítulo!.


	3. Primer contacto

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y todos sus personajes/situaciones son propiedad del maestro Kishimoto Masashi. Lo único que me pertenece aquí es esta historia que fue modificada a gusto personal. Y créanme que si la serie fuera mía, no sería para menores de edad por el alto contenido sexual que tendría baba ;D.

**Aclaraciones**: Recuerden que el Baka Uchiha (Sasuke) nunca abandonó Konoha, Los 5 del Sonido siguen vivos, al igual que todos los miembros de Akatsuki.

Cualquier parecido con otra historia o con la vida de alguien (aunque lo dudo mucho), es sólo coincidencia.

**Missions is Love, Sex****, and Fun!**

**Por**: ChandellA.

* * *

Ya era hora. Había amanecido en Konoha y ya era tiempo de levantarse. No podían reunirse muy tarde si es que querían terminar esta misión a tiempo. 

Casi instantáneamente se separaron de sus camas y se dirigían al baño para darse una alentadora ducha caliente para lograr despertar de una manera reconfortante. Algunos estaban emocionados, otros desinteresados, y a otros simplemente les daba igual ir o no ir a esa dichosa misión.

Alrededor de una hora después de haberse puesto en pié, de a poco comenzaron a salir de sus hogares.

-**¡Muy bien!**-, decía entusiasmada la kunoichi médico mientras se colocaba un poco de su perfume favorito.-**¿Estás lista Ino-cerda-chan?**-, soltó una linda risita.

-**Siempre lo estoy, Sakura-frentuda-chan**-, imitó a su mejor amiga.-**¿Qué me dices tú?**-.

-**Ahm...pues...creo que sí**-, llevó el dedo índice de su mano derecha a su mejilla ya teñida de un suave color rojo.

-**¿A qué se debe eso, Sakura?**-, preguntó extrañada la rubia.

-**Es que...El hecho de pensar que****Naruto**_**-kun**_** va a estar allí también...no sé...Me pone algo nerviosa**-, miró avergonzada hacia el piso, sin quitar su dedo de aquel lugar.

-**Aaww, Sakura, te ves **_**tan**_** tierna cuando te sonrojas de esa manera, que me recuerdas a Hinata-sama**-, le sonrió de manera afectuosa a su amiga pelirrosa. Luego pensó-_**Un segundo¡¿dijo Naruto**__**-kun**_-, se sobresaltó un poco, pero supo bien disimularlo.

-**A...¿Hi-Hinata-sama?**-, se sonrojó aún más por el inesperado comentario de Ino. A Sakura siempre le había gustado esa actitud algo tímida pero pura de Hinata, y se sentía algo orgullosa de sí misma de haberlo logrado.

-**Sí. Además de que hoy estás más reluciente que de costumbre-**, volvió a sonreírle.-**Parece que realmente floreciste¿no?**-.

-**I-Ino...**-, ya no podía ocultar más ese sonrojo.

-**Bien, frentuda, si no queremos que nos regañen por llegar tarde, es mejor que nos apresuremos**-.

-**Aahh...¡sí!**-, fue lo único que atinó a decir la médico.

Salieron algo apresuradas de la casa. No querían que una furiosa Tsunade les escupiera en la cara palabras relacionadas con responsabilidad o puntualidad, y menos si su alumna preferida y casi hija estaba involucrada. Se apresuraron en llegar a la salida de la villa, y vieron que _casi_ todos estaban ahí. Era obvio que Hatake Kakashi llegaría de los últimos. El mundo podía estar siendo atacado por marcianos o Icha Ichas Paradise y el seguiría igual de despreocupado como si nada pasara...Bueno, quizás con lo último no se demoraría tanto.

-**Hola muchachos**-, saludó Ino.

-**¡Qué tal, Ino!**-, la saludó Choji. Ino se ruborizó de momento, aunque fue leve, y le sonrió a su compañero.

-**¡Buenos días, Sakura-chan!**-, ahora fue el turno del rubio hiperactivo de hacer sonrojar a su compañera y 'antiguo' amor...O al menos eso creía él. Al momento de decirle esto, se fue acercando a ella con la mano en alto a modo de saludo.

-**Ho-Hola Naruto****-kun**-, acertó. Con tan solo un pequeño saludo el ojiazul hizo que la de ojos jade se pusiera como un tomate y bajara la cabeza avergonzada por esa ridícula reacción. No tuvo más opción que colocar sus manos detrás de su espalda. Estaba realmente nerviosa por la cercanía del zorrito.

-_**Naruto...¿-kun?**_-, se extrañó.-_**¿Desde cuándo Sakura-chan me dice así?**_-, de verdad le parecía raro todo esto, pero debía admitir que se sentía bien que _ella_ lo llamara de esa manera. Sin mencionar que esa pose de Sakura realmente la hacía ver _preciosa_. Ahora Sasuke-kun no sería el único con ese añorado apodo.

-**Sa-Sakura-chan¿tienes fiebre?**-, atinó a preguntarle Naruto a su mejor amiga, acercándose más a Sakura y colocándose a su altura para llevar su mano a la amplia pero hermosa frente de ella y medir su temperatura. Sakura se sentía morir.

-_**Ay Dios mío¡no puedo...no sé...!**_-, estaba gritando en su interior. Necesitaba que alguien la ayudara a calmarse. Justo en ese instante habló su Inner.-_Tienes que calmarte, niña. Actúa natural_-, le aconsejaba, pero Sakura no hallaba qué hacer. Estaba completamente paralizada. Como pudo, levantó su mirada y se encontró con esos ojos azules que la hacían derretirse.-**Aahh...n-no Naruto-kun...E-Estoy bien, en serio**-, tenía que ocurrírsele algo para alejar un poco al kitsune de ella si es que no se quería desplomar ahí mismo.

Naruto realmente no entendía nada de nada. No lograba comprender a qué se debía ese poco usual sonrojo y esa elevada temperatura de la médico. Eso sí, le estaba gustando ponerla de esa forma. Sentía que...Sentía que él llevaba el control. Pero¿el control de qué?. Aún se hallaba algo confundido, pero no quería que esa situación se detuviera.

-**¿De verdad estás bien?. Te noto algo extraña hoy**-, se acercó más a ella, casi logrando que la punta de su nariz rozase con la de ella. Naruto sólo la observaba. Miraba sus ojos, luego sus labios carnosos y rosados, además de que estaban algo entreabiertos. Luego volvía a observarla a los ojos, y así se mantuvo, haciéndolo constantemente mientras él tampoco pudo evitar entreabrir su labios.

Todos los observaban impresionados y con los ojos más abiertos que mil y un sapos juntos. Algunos de los shinobis masculinos presentes llegaban a sentir envidia del rubio ese. Tener a una kunoichi como Sakura, con su físico y _todos sus grandes y llamativos atributos_, era un verdadero privilegio que _ninguno_ estaría dispuesto a perder. Especialmente un tal Uchiha que se encontraba a una distancia considerable de ellos. Le estaba enfermando ver a Naruto a esa distancia de _su_ Sakura, y le estaba enfermando también ver esas reacciones en ella por las acciones del contenedor del Kyuubi.

-**Na-Naruto...-kun...**-, susurró Sakura por lo bajo. A pesar de que estaba muriéndose por los nervios descomunales que sentía, le gustaba todo esto. Si no fuera porque estaba media aldea mirándolos, quizás que hubiera pasado.-**Y-Yo...**-, volvió a murmurar. Levantó un poco la cabeza. El aliento liberado por esa pequeña frase chocaba con los labios de Naruto. No podía dejar de mirar la boca tan llamativa del zorro, al igual como él lo hacía con ella.

-**Sakura-chan...**-, susurró también, mientras se repetía el choque de sus tibios alientos, uno contra el otro, una y otra vez.

El resto de los ninjas presentes sólo soltaban pequeñas risitas que intentaban esconder para no interrumpirlos. Aunque la llegada de una personita muy importante de la aldea los separó.

-**¡¡EJEM!!**-,carraspeó fuertemente la garganta de la Godaime Hokage, que analizaba algo molesta todo lo ocurrido. Eso obviamente interrumpió todo posible contacto entre Naruto y Sakura, quienes la miraban algo nerviosos, nervio que se adicionó a los que la alumna de la Hokage ya sentía con anterioridad.-**¿Ya están todos?**-, preguntó, con un deje de ira en su voz.

De repente se escuchó un ¡poof! en frente de Tsunade. Era un shinobi. El reconocido por sus atrasos y su fanatismo obsesivo por un molesto libro.

-**Sí, ahora sí estamos todos, Hokage-sama**-, se puso de pié y con la mano en su frente a modo de saludo.-**¿Partimos ya, muchachos?**.

-**Eso sería lo mejor, Kakashi-san**-,respondió por todos la Godaime.-**Y será mejor que se apresuren, porque ya están 'algo' atrasados**-, haciendo notar la ironía en su voz. Al despreocupado sensei le calló una gotita de la cabeza. Se sentía identificado con todo eso.

-**Muy bien, vamos entonces**-, se volteó el peligris para liderar a todo su grupo.

Todos empezaron a seguirlo, pero nuevamente la voz de Tsunade los detuvo.

-**Sakura**-, soltó algo seria. Cuando su alumna la miró con algo de susto en su rostro, pensó que estaba siendo algo dura con ella y sintió compasión. No podía ser que, a los casi 16 años de su estudiante, ella siguiera enojándose por los acercamientos de los hombres hacia ella. Después de todo, tenía que reconocer que ella también tuvo un romance en esa época, el cual lamentablemente ya no estaba en este mundo. No podía arrebatarle todo eso a Sakura; la quería y apreciaba demasiado para hacerle algo sí. Tsunade sólo sonrió de una manera maternal y le dijo:-**Cuídate mucho¿si?**-, curvó ambos ojos. Ésa era su despedida.

-**Hai, Tsunade-sama**-, imitando el gesto de su maestra y sonriéndole con una sinceridad eterna. Naruto y Sasuke, y otros shinobis también, sólo miraban esa angelical expresión, pensando todos a la vez que este largo viaje podría ser _bastante_ interesante.

_Continuará_.

* * *

¡Ay!, qué lindo snif. Hasta yo me emocioné escribiendo ;'). Eso sí, me siento algo triste porque sólo tuve 4 reviewers para el segundo capítulo, pero sólo con eso bastó para que la señora inspiración llegara a brotar en mi cabecita ). 

Ahora, hablando en serio¿qué opinan de este morboso capítulo? (xD). sean sinceros, que la abuela que enoja si me mienten sólo para hacerme sentir mejor. Y también se enojará si no dejan reviews. Ustedes saben que la abuela siempre dice: 'Un fic con reviews, es un fic feliz...Y la autora también va a estar muy feliz ;)'. Háganle caso, que tiene muchísima razón :O.

Ahora, los agradecimientos:

**Beastboy12325**: Qué bueno que te esté gustando, eso me hace inmensamente feliz. Y...¡OMG!. Otro lector que no quiere yaoi xD. Bueno, como ya dije antes, durante la historia, cuando haya yaoi, yuri, o lemon en general, se va a indicar, y los que quieran seguir leyendo, adelante, y los que no, se lo saltan. Esto se va a hacer más que nada porque sé que hay algunAs fans del yaoi (como yo) en este lugarcito, y no quiero desperdiciar esta oportunidad para escribir uno. De todas formas, gracias otra vez por tu lindo review ;).

**Jude-Chan**¡Dios si existe!...¡Al fin encontré y enganché a una lectora yaoista adicta como yo!. Amén a todo tu review, amén. Y esa idea de avisar cada vez que vaya a aparecer un yuri, yaoi o lemon, como verás, ya la tomé en cuenta :P. Y sí, TODOS es este mundo somos una banda de pervertidos les guste reconocerlo o no.

Créeme que leer tu hermoso review no fue una perdida de tiempo; al contrario. Me hizo querer seguir adelante y seguir escribiendo. ¡Me hace tan, pero TAN feliz encontrar a una yaoista como yo!. De verdad, un millón de gracias por tus lindos comentarios. Me encendiste de nuevo (WTF?! xD).

Y un abrazote para ti también, te lo mereces ;').

P.D.: Se escribe yuri. Y da lo mismo si no sabe, es mejor admitirlo a convencerse de que no es así 0.

P.D.2: Me alegra muchísimo eso. El sentir que este review es el más largo, y que está en mi historia, te juro que me hace llorar º-º. I'm so happy!.

**Amane Misa**: Me alegra un montón que te haya gustado, y espero que hayas disfrutado leyendo el tercer capítulo, tanto o más que yo mientras lo escribía :3.

**orochicat**:¡Oh my Gosh!...¡¿Poner a Sakura y a TenTen juntas?! xDDDD. Ok, eso definitivamente me mató x3.

Ay ay...Te gusta el NaruHina¿no:/. Pues a mi no me gusta para nada esa pareja. Es que simplemente no le veo futuro xD. En fin...yo y mis gustos somos...¡Bah! xS.

¡¡¡EEEKKK!!!, otra amante del yaoi como sho ;3. Qué feliz soy ToT. Tranquila, de que va a haber yaoi entre los Akatsuki y los otros, va a haber yaoi. Eso te lo aseguro aunque me caiga un meteorito en la cabeza y me la vuele (a menos que los otros lectores a los que no les guste el yaoi me la saquen primero xD). ¡Gracias por el besho review!.

Hasta el otro capítulo :$.


	4. Peligro en las Aguas Termales

Bien, aquí está el cuarto capítulo, pero antes que todo, debo pedir mis más sinceras y desesperadas disculpas a los lectores. Me tardé demasiado en actualizar. La verdad es que el colegio, los trabajos, y los exámenes finales me tienen loca. Gracias al cielo tengo más días libres (adoro los exámenes cuando me eximo de ellos). Y otra vez, disculpen la interminable espera que ya terminó (xD).

**Disclaimer**: Por desgracia para mi y para algunos (así con el ego xD), Naruto no me pertenece. Es obra y gracia del Dios Kishimoto Masashi (amén). Lo único que me pertenece es ésta historia que fue producto de _mi_ pervertida mentecita, y lo que me hace seguir adelante con esto son_sus_ pervertidas mentecitas, además de sus alentadores reviews :P.

Cualquier parecido con otra historia o con la vida real, es sólo coincidencia (aunque a quienquiera que le ocurra algo parecido a lo narrado, es una suertuda/o sin parar all the time :O).

**Missions is Love, Sex****, and Fun!**

**Por**: ChandellA.

* * *

Llevaban horas y horas caminando. Algunos estaban agotados, otros con hambre, a otros les daba lo mismo, y otros simplemente no sentían nada, o lo aparentaban. Había uno en especial que estaba poco menos cayendo en una profunda depresión por no poder consumir alimentos. 

-**¡Uf!**-, suspiró el shinobi más rellenito.-**Kakashi-sensei¿cuándo podremos parar a tomar un descanso y comer algo?. Estoy muriendo de hambre**-.

-**Chouji¡por favor!**-, se molestó el segundo líder jounin al mando. Shikamaru.-**Sólo llevamos cuatro horas de viaje, vamos ****caminando**-, hizo énfasis es lo último.-**...¡¿y****aún así te cansas?!.**

-**Lo siento señor sabelotodo¡pero tú sabes perfectamente como soy!**-, se defendió.

-**Aaaaish...**-, ahora era su turno de liberar un suspiro.-**Está bien, tomaremos un pequeño descanso, de acuerdo?**.-, dijo rendido. Reconocía que su mejor amigo tenía razón, y reconocía también que él se estaba agotando. Necesitaban un descanso, y lo sabían.

-**¡Si!**-, saltó alegre la de los pompones en la cabeza.-**¡Al fin podremos descansar!**.

-**Qué poca resistencia tienes TenTen**-, habló la única kunoichi de la Arena presente.

-**Pero...Temari-san, creo que ella tiene razón. Yo también estoy algo cansada y me urge darme un baño**-, sonrió de manera retorcida la ninja médico.-**Que yo sepa, no es bueno sobreexponer el cuerpo a tales presiones.**

**-A-Ahí veo aguas termales S-Sakura-san**-, apuntó Hinata.

-**¡Perfecto!**-, adelantó el paso y se detuvo justo en la parte donde estaba más rodeado de árboles y plantas. No quería, y no les convenía un lugar tan abierto.-**Simplemente perfecto. Creo que podemos quedarnos aquí un rato¿no Kakashi-sensei?...Ka...¿Kakashi-sensei?.**

El jounin tenía la mirada perdida. Lo que le quedaba de conciencia limpia se le fue al carajo cuando escuchó decir que_ellas_ necesitaban un baño. Quizás qué cosas estarán pasando por su mente en estos momentos.

-_**Pervertido...**_-, fue lo que pensaron todos, como si se comunicaran telepáticamente.

-**Bien, yo me iré a dar un baño ahora mismo. ¿Alguien viene conmigo?.**-Como era de esperarse, uno que otro hombre levantó la mano afirmando su compañía.-**Eeeeeh...me refería a las chicas, no a desesperados.**-Se escucharon risitas provenientes de todas las kunoichis.

-**Ahm...Sakura-chan¿no quieres que te acompañe para...eeer...ayudar en caso de que...algo malo pase?.**-Tenía en su cara una sonrisa zorruna más marcada que de costumbre, además de que sus mejillas estaban con algo de rubor.-**No me gustaría que te sucediera algo malo y no me diera cuenta.**

-**No seas aprovechado, dobe.**-Un chichón apareció en la cabeza de Naruto. EL Uchiha ya estaba harto de escuchar o ver esa clase de cosas que provocaran tantos celos en él. Lo enfermaba en serio.-**Ellas solas sabrán defenderse. Están bastante grandecitas para eso.**-, odiaba admitirlo, pero Sasuke tenía razón.-**Además, si algo malo llegase a pasar, creo que una nos alertará con su voz excesivamente chillona.**-Su mirada se posó fijamente en Sakura, y para ésta eso no pasó desapercibido. Ambos se miraron. La única diferencia era que la mirada de ella se mostraba bastante molesta, y la del portador del Sharingan se veía más...divertida, como disfrutando el hacerla enojar.

-**Sasuke, si tienes alguna queja en contra mía, no dudes en decírmelo.**-Su voz sonaba seria y fría, casi a la par que su mirada. Sasuke sólo sonrió. Parecía una sonrisa algo lujuriosa y perversa a la vez. Era extraño.

-**Bien...¡vamos a bañarnos de una vez!**-, Ino intentaba animar un poco la situación. No logró lo que esperaba, pero al menos consiguó que su amiga pelirrosa comenzara a dar pasos hacia las aguas termales.

El lugar estaba rodeado de inmensos y verdes árboles, lo que hacía que la humedad y todo ese aire caliente no escapara. Era muy agradable, tanto así que el sólo verlo hizo que a Sakura le cambiara la cara.

Dejaron sus mochilas y bolsos apoyados en rocas que se encontraban cerca. No perdería de vista sus pertenencias. De a poco empezaron a despojarse de sus ropas, hasta que terminaron todas recostadas en el agua tibia.

-**Aaaaaaaah...qué bien se siente**-, suspiraron todas a la vez. En verdad era relajante.

-**Oigan¿recuerdan las yukatas que hicimos la otra vez?**-, preguntó curiosa TenTen.

-**Claro que sí, jamás me olvidaría de ello**-, respondió una muy segura Ino.

-**Ajá, además Temari-san estaba con nosotras también ese día¿no?**-, la pelirrosa miró a su compañera rubia de cuatro coletas curvando sus ojos, dedicándole la más sinceras de las sonrisas.

-**¿Y****q-qué hay con eso TenTen-s-san?**-, cuestionó la más tímida Hyuuga.

-**Bueno...Es que como sabía que íbamos a estar todas reunidas otra vez, y al hacer las yukatas dijimos que sería un símbolo de nuestra gran amistad, yo...traje la mía**-, se ruborizó medianamente.

-**No fuiste la única TenTen**-, le aseguró Sakura.-**Ino y yo también trajimos las nuestras**-, ahora le dedicó una sonrisa a la chica.

-**Yo****también traje la mía**-, afirmó Temari.

-**S-Sí, y-yo también**-, le siguió.

Al darse cuenta de que todas había llevado ese gran símbolo de amistad, además de esos hermosos recuerdos al hacer las yukatas, dijeron al unísono:-**¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaw!**-. Seguido de ello, se dieron un abrazo múltiple. Se emocionaron al darse cuenta la gran amistad que tenían todas.

-**Chicas, quiero dejarles algo en claro**-, comenzó la rubia.-**No importa lo que suceda o lo que **_**nos**_** suceda; siempre seremos amigas...hasta el final**-, posó su mano al centro del círculo que en ese momento habían formado entre las cinco.

-**¡Sí!**-, todas repitieron el acto. Luego rieron como si todo en ese momento fuese perfecto. Bueno...para ellas lo era.

Excepto por una pequeñísima cosa de la cual no se habían percatado.

Las estaban espiando.

Y eran más de uno.

Al estar todas tan conmovidas y emocionadas, no se percataron de ello. Y para empeorar las cosas, no se trataba de cualquier clase de personas. Eran ellos. Los más buscados en la Tierra. Los criminales más peligrosos reconocidos por el libro Bingo. Los seres más asesinos y despiadados que alguien puede tener el desagrado de conocer menos que sean tanto o más asesinos que todos ellos. Eran _Akatsukis_. Dos de ellos, y las estaban espiando.

-**Esto es patético**-, comentó una voz ronca y grave en la oscuridad.

-**Lo sé Maestro, pero ordenes son ordenes. Además, son mujeres. Hay que verle el lado positivo a las cosas, hmm.**

-**Ese no es nuestro trabajo, Deidara. Nuestro trabajo es llevarnos a esa niña de pelo rosa extravagante. Concéntrate en lo que tienes que hacer.**

-**Aa, Sasori-sama**-, obedeció. En ese instante, ambos Akatsukis desaparecieron intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Para las muchachas, era como si nada hubiese pasado. Todas seguían en lo suyo: relajándose como si su vida dependiese de ello.

-**Bien, yo me voy. Se está oscureciendo y no quiero enfermar ni nada de eso**-, dijo Ino.

-**Te seguimos**-, afirmaron las demás, excepto Sakura.

-**Oye Frontuda-chan¿vienes?**-, le preguntó su compañera saliendo del agua y colocándose su yukata. Éste era de color púrpura, como el que acostumbraba a llevar su ropa. En su costado derecho a la altura de su pecho, tenía un hermoso bordado de un florero con una flor en ella, de un color púrpura un poco más claro que el de la yukata.

-**No, prefiero quedarme un poco más**-, le respondió.

-**¿Estás segura, Sakura?**-, cuestionó TenTen. Su yukata era de un color más o menos rojizo oscuro, con un bordado de una shuriken en el costado.

-**¿Estarás bien aquí tú sola?**-, siguió con la interrogación su amiga de la Arena. La ropa de ella era de color amarillo, como era de prever, y el bordado que ella llevaba era un abanico.

-**¿N-No quieres que a-alguien te ac-compañe?**-, continuó Hinata. Su yukata era azulado, y el bordado de ella era una nube, igual a la que representa a su clan.

-**Mmm...no, no será necesario Hinata-san. No se preocupen por mi, yo estaré bien, se los prometo**-, les dedicó una tierna sonrisa a todas. Lo que no sabía, era que esa promesa sería imposible de cumplir.

Todas le respondieron de igual forma, aunque sus sonrisas no fueron del todo honesta. No podían negar que sí les preocupaba dejarla sola, pero ella requería estarlo.

Sakura se recostó sobre una de las rocas hundiéndose un poco más en el agua. Cerró sus ojos para poder relajarse completamente y poder pensar más tranquilamente. Esto los estaba sacando de quicio.

-**Demonios. Si esta niñita sigue así, tardaremos más de lo planeado**-, se quejó un pelirrojo.

-**No hay apuro Maestro Sasori. No tenemos un tiempo límite para realizar esta misión, hmm**-, intentó alentarlo su seguidor.

-**Sabes que odio hacer esperar**-, dijo más seriamente.

-**Lo sé. Pero no podemos hacer nada mientras ella no salga de ahí, hmm. No me gustaría atraparla desnuda y que empezara a gritar**-, dijo serenamente y algo divertido el rubio.-**Se supone que es una misión sigilosa. Ese factor no ayudaría mucho.**

-**Tú eres el menos indicado para decir eso, Deidara. Sabes mejor que nadie que tus jutsus no sirven para realizar misiones sigilosas**.-, lo puso en su lugar Sasori.-**Además, eso de que no te gustaría atraparla desnuda no te lo crees ni tú mismo.**

Deidara sólo emitió un apenas sonoro bufido desviando su mirada hacia donde su Maestro no lo viera; no le sirvió de mucho.

-**Observa, se está moviendo**-, le advirtió su Maestro.-**Prepárate, el momento se acerca.**

-**De acuerdo**-, sus miradas no se despegaban de la kunoichi. Era como si lo único que existiera para ellos en ese momento fuera Sakura.

Aquellos dos sujetos no se habían percatado, pero Sakura había notado su presencia fingiendo que nada pasaba. Decidió que sería mejor salir de las aguas termales e ir a alertar a sus compañeros de equipo..._Gran error_. Al salir del agua, se colocó de inmediato su yukata. No le gustaba para nada la idea de que sus enemigos la vieran desnuda. Éste era de color rosa, por su puesto, y su bordado era una flor, una Sakura. Está demás explicar el por qué.

Cuando uno de sus enemigos la vio salir, quedó estupefacto con la perfecta silueta de la mujer. Es que era simplemente _perfecta_. Tez blanca y fina, caderas anchas y bien delineadas, pechos maduros, hermoso abdomen, y sus piernas...Wow, sus piernas. Era mejor que la mismísima Afrodita, de eso no cabía duda. Un poco más y el rubio ese empezaba a babear.

-**Deidara, ve ahora**-, le susurró su Maestro. No obtuvo respuesta.-**Deidara, te estoy hablando.**-Al mirarlo, se dio cuenta de que éste tenía la mirada pegada en la chica.-**Que fastidio, tendré que hacerlo yo mismo.**

Y así lo hizo. En un, dos por tres desapareció de la rama de ese árbol abandonando su escondite, y como si nada, apareció detrás de la médico. Ésta sólo se paralizó. Jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza que sus enemigos llegarían a ese extremo. Pensaba que se tomarían algo más de tiempo en aparecer. Sakura se volteó, quedando cara a cara con el Akatsuki. Éste sólo le sonrió de manera retorcida y perversa antes de atraparla con sus hilos de chakra.

-**Disculpa niña, pero vendrás con nosotros**-, al escuchar eso, despertó de su trance y empezó a forcejear con el propósito de liberarse. No pudo. Por más que acumulara chakra en parte claves de su cuerpo, era imposible. Los hilos del tipo ese eran demasiado resistentes.-**Deidara, necesito que bajes**-, le ordenó, a lo que su compañero obedeció.-**Necesito que la sostengas tú. Tengo que hacerla dormir si no queremos que empieze a gritar**.

Qué lástima. Estos tipos ya sabían cuáles eran las intenciones de la chica al darse cuenta de que no podría zafarse de esos hilos. _Gritar_, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, Deidara se encontraba a sus espaldas atrapándola con sus brazos mientras una de sus manos le cubría por completo la boca.

Si bien sabía que no podría gritar, podría gemir o hacer ruidos fuertes. No era necesario que la boca estuviera abierta para emitir sonidos. Así que lo hizo. Empezó a soltar diversos ruidos extraños, lo cual ponía algo nerviosos a sus secuestradores.

-**Haz algo para que se calle. No quiero que se den cuenta que estamos aquí.**-Deidara lo quedó mirando con cara de _"¡¿y qué se supone que haga si tengo ambas manos ocupadas?!"_. Al pensar en ello, recordó:-_**Las manos...¡claro, hmm!.**_-No estaba seguro de que funcionaría, pero aún así lo intentó. Dejó que la boca de la mano que cubría parte del rostro de Sakura sacara su lengua y empezara a pasearse por los labios de ella. Sakura nuevamente se paralizó. ¿Es que podía haber algo más repugnante que eso?. Quedó en silencio. Su rostro, más específicamente sus ojos se tornaron desesperados y tristes. Sabía que algo malo iba a pasarle, y no tenía escapatoria. No podía gritar, ni moverse, y más encima una lengua se paseaba por su boca. Estaba perdida.

-**Mantenla así**-, le dijo Sasori mientras tomaba un pequeño frasco que al parecer contenía una clase de gas endormecedor. Lo abrió lo más rápido que pudo y lo vació en el cuerpo de la chica, quién de inmediato calló en un profundo sueño.

Antes de que cayera de golpe al piso, el pelirrojo la tomó en sus brazos al estilo nupcial. Él pensaba en cargarla hasta la base.

-**Yo quería cargarla, hmm**-, se quejó el rubio que ahora tenía en su cara una expresión de cabreado.

-**No quiero arriesgarme. Prefiero llevarla yo.**-Con eso terminó la discusión. No quería tardarse más. Y sin nada pendiente, se marcharon.

_Continuará._

* * *

Ok, éste capítulo lo noté más larguirucho¿no creen? ). Un pequeño regalo por haberme tardado tanto xD, y debo admitir que también me tardé porque la Sra. Inspiración no se aparecía por ninguna parte u.u. 

En fin, ahora los agradecimientos.

**orochicat**¡Aaaaah!, tenía el presentimiento de que tú serías la primera en dejarme un lindo review. Me alegra tanto que mi fic te inspire a escribir largos reviews (?) xD. OMG¿te encuentras parecida a Hinata¿y te gusta Narutinho?. Aaaaaw, so lovley. Pero no sé, hay algo en la personalidad de esa niña que en serio me desespera. ¡Oh!, me enteré de que eres amante de Sasori...That's cool B). También lo soy...sin parar.

Y eso de poner yaoi es algo que yo no podría dejar de hacer. A una yaoista como yo le es imposible no hacerlo con personajes como estos baba. De que habrá yaoi, lo habrá.

Con respecto a las parejas que se presentarán, créeme (y créanme) que habrá de todo. Y cuando digo todo, me refiero a _TODO_ de _TODO_ xD.

¿Abandonar la historia¿con reviews y lectores/as tan lindos como ustedes?. Jamás ).

**Yura Tao**: Me alegra bastante que te guste el fic, y espero que lo sigas leyendo :D.

**Lauriita-Chan**¿Me estás diciendo que el primer fic en donde dejaste un review fue en el mío?. Aaaaaaaw, me halagas all the time. Me gusta mucho eso de que te fascine el NaruSaku, pues a mi también me gusta bastante ). Le veo más futuro que al SasuSaku por lo menos O. En fin, gracias por tus lindos reviews xB.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
